


Three Days

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boo Seungkwan-centric, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Hoshi, Protective Hyungs, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Seungkwan was absolutely exhausted. He and Soonyoung had just finished their filming for Hello Counselor, which was emotionally taxing for both of them, and Seungkwan was about to just collapse on the spot.





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SayGingi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayGingi/gifts).



> HEY I'm back! I've had this done for a while but for some reason I've been super mentally exhausted and all of my energy is being pushed into keeping my job. My health isn't too great right now, but I'm not giving up on this series, don't worry!
> 
> This was requested by SayGingi and BabyChick, and I really did love writing it! I'm sorry if I didn't get personalities correct, I'm not into Seventeen enough to know them that well. I've seen those compilation videos on youtube that show them being crackheads and the ones where Jihoon "hates skinship" but that's about it lol
> 
> OH and I know someone was a bit confused as to why I wrote a Jihoon-centric one, and the reason is that compared to the oldest and youngest, Jihoon's age is closer to the youngest. I looked up where his birth year lined up with the others before I wrote Puzzle Box (also he's my bias, so I kinda just let that one slide lol)

Seungkwan was absolutely exhausted. He and Soonyoung had just finished their filming for Hello Counselor, which was emotionally taxing for both of them, and Seungkwan was about to just collapse on the spot.

 

“Kwannie, are you okay?” Hoshi asked, looking a bit concerned. Seungkwan just nodded, not trusting his voice.

 

He hadn’t slept in about three days, hadn’t eaten in about two of those. He was dizzy, emotional, and tired.

 

Hoshi didn’t know what to do. He knew the younger must be tired if he wasn’t talking.

 

“I need you to speak to me.” He said in a caring voice. He knew that it wasn’t good for people to refuse to talk when they could, but he needed to figure out if Kwannie refused, just didn’t want to, or worse case; couldn’t.

 

Seungkwan whined at that and put his head down, trying to concentrate, but it only worried Hoshi further.

 

“Kwan, I need you to say something, even if it's just one word.” He said, getting in front of the boy, tilting his chin up so he could look at him.

 

“M fine…” he said eventually, even though it was a complete lie.

 

Soonyoung shook his head and wrapped an arm around the younger boy. “You're not, we both know it. Let's go home and sleep.”

 

“Can't…” Seungkwan had two more schedules after this, but he knew Hoshi was free for the rest of the day.

 

“Hun, how long has it been since you had a night's sleep?”

 

“Three days…”

 

“I'm telling Seungcheol to have the manager reschedule your vocal lesson and tutor session. Those are within the company and easy to move around. You're gonna get some actual sleep.” He said, and his heart nearly shattered when Kwannie started crying.

 

“T-Thank you, hyung…” he said, and soon after the boy fell asleep, causing Hoshi to half carry him over to a couch to sit him on (the older wondering how long the other had gone without sleep if he could fall asleep standing up).

 

Once Seungkwan was safe in a chair, Hoshi got out his phone and dialed Seungcheol.

 

“Soonyoung, hey what's up?”

 

“Call manager and have him reschedule the rest of Kwannie's lessons for today.” He said, cutting to the point.

 

“Can do, but he's gonna want a reason.”

 

“He's exhausted. He was zoned out after we filmed for Hello Counselor, I asked him what was wrong and he wouldn't speak at first. He just… whined, and dammit hyung, he fell asleep standing up. He hasn't slept in three days, he's ready to give Jihoon a run for his money.”

 

“On it. I'm not hanging up with manager until he agrees. Make sure the kid gets home safe and if you need help bringing him in, go ahead and call me.”

 

“Thanks hyung.” With that, they both hung up just as the driver arrived. Soonyoung looked at Seungkwan and opted to not wake him up.

 

He went over and knelt in front of him, arranging him onto his back, before he stood slowly and made his way out to the car.

 

When they finally reached home, Hoshi didn't bother carrying the younger on his back anymore. At the station, there was a chance of fans spotting them. But here, he could easily carry Seungkwan in his arms.

 

The only help he ended up needing was for someone to open the front door. So he kicked it three times and waited.

 

… when had Seungkwan gotten this light?

 

“Hyung?” Jihoon asked as he answered the door. He took one look at Seungkwan in his arms and his eyes widened. “What happened? Is he okay?”

 

“He's really tired. Could you make sure his bedroom door is open?” Jihoon nodded and ran off to do as asked, Hoshi trailing behind him slowly so he didn't wake the younger up.

 

He set Seungkwan down and put a blanket over him before turning off the light. He went out the the living room and saw Jihoon talking to Seungcheol.

 

“What happened, Hosh?” Seungcheol asked.

 

“He was exhausted after we finished for Hello Counselor. He was swaying on his feet and his eyes kept closing and opening again. I asked him what was wrong, told him to use words, but he didn't want to. He whined instead of answering. When he finally did talk, he was slurring a bit. He fell asleep standing up and I had to carry him to the car.”

 

“His individual schedules are probably too much for him. I'll talk to manager about keeping his schedule reserved to just group related ones for a while so he isn't overworking himself anymore.”

 

“How long has it been since he got a night's sleep?” Jihoon asked.

 

“Three days.”

 

The other two were silent. Jihoon couldn't really say anything without being a hypocrite, and Seungcheol was just in shock that he hadn't noticed even though he had been told this information over the phone earlier.

 

“Manager is letting him have today and tomorrow off to sleep and recover.” Cheol said eventually.

 

“Good, he needs it.”

 

“He's also giving everyone else the rest of the day off, as well as giving Jihoon tomorrow off to stay with Kwannie.”

 

Hoshi raised an eyebrow before giving Jihoon a knowing look. “Fall asleep in your studio again?”

 

Jihoon's blush was all Soonyoung needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> SO I wanna say that requests are open again because I really miss hearing from you guys, just please understand that it's going to take a while for me to get to it. 
> 
> ALSO with how my health is right now, I can't always think of ways to make fics longer, so if you request one and you notice it's significantly shorter than someone else's, please don't take it personally. I either didn't have enough inspiration or my brain just really didn't want to cooperate with me. It has nothing to do with whether or not I "liked" your request. I love ALL hurt/comfort requests.
> 
> BTS/Astro/Seventeen/Stray Kids/Wanna One/NCT, no smut, and no crazy AU's (but I might consider a super light soulmate highschool AU, I just really can't do supernatural creatures or anything).


End file.
